To Play Games
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Micchi is always playing games with Karin and she's downright tired of it. But this time he isn't playing.


A/N: I realized today that my life has hit rock bottom so I don't care how this story turns out, if no one likes it, or even if anyone reviews. So, yeah, um read, or don't, review or don't.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

To Play Games.

Micchi liked to play games - that's what's Karin disliked the most about him. Whether it was hugging her in an annoying way or just hanging around her for a long period of time and basically being a pest he always managed to somehow get on her nerves.

Like what he did today for instance.

She was distractedly drawing a picture in her notebook as she had suddenly decided that she wanted to pursue a career as an artist, when a familiar voice broke her concentration.

"What are you up to love?"

"Urg! Micchi! Go mess with someone else for once. Your always bothering me. Why am I so special? Hey, here's a crazy idea - why don't you go annoy Kazune today? I'm busy with something right now."

Micchi pouted unhappilly at the harsh words.

"Mou...why are you so mean to me all the time? What did I do?"

She took a deep breath and attempted to steady her hands which were trembling slightly with mild frustration.

"Well for one your still here so-"

"Oooh that's a really good picture your drawing there love. It's Kazune, right?"

Her cheeks reddened and she slammed the book shut concealing the drawing from his curious eyes.

Growling slightly she turned to him and he backed away, hands held in front of him defensively.

"Hey now, don't get so upset I was only looking."

"Yeah and you've successfully broken my concentration so if it's not too much trouble do you mind explaining why your here?"

The Brit blinked in confusion for a moment before smiling at her innocently.

"Oh well I just wanted to see what you were doing."

Her eye twitched irritably, her words coming out with some difficulty due to the emotion of anger growing within her.

"Oh? Is that the only reason - you just wanted to see me?"

He laughed nervously sensing the approaching storm in the fire in her eyes.

"Uh..yeah..kind of."

In a portion of the time it takes to blink Micchi was sent flying out the room and Karin had slammed the door with a grumpy, "And **stay** out!"

But that wasn't the end of her problems. Afterwards he visited her in her room again thinking she had calmed down only to find her putting up strange objects on her walls and ceiling.

"Hey what are those?" His tone was as curious as ever but Karin jumped in surprise at the sound.

She cringed and slowly turned around as if scared of what she knew she would see.

"Oh...it's _you_ again. What a surprise."

Her tone dripped with sarcasm and Micchi scowled for a moment before the expression changed back to his normal one.

"Hey what are you doing now?" He didn't really expect an answer - he thought she would ignore him, but then she replied albeit moodily,

"Putting up charms to keep annoying pests out. Obviously they don't work very well."

The boy sighed and took a step closer to her.

His tone was quiet but imploring. "What did I do? Why do you always get mad at me? Do I really upset you so much?"

Karin mirrored his sigh and looked him right in the eye a pleading expression on her face.

When she spoke her voice had a hint of an apology in it but also held barely contained impatience.

"Micchi I like you, I really do, but I don't want to see you all the time. Your personality is a bit overwhelming and I can't handle your boisterous nature. It's too much for one person to take."

"Wow those are some really big words love! Your pretty smart aren't you?" Micchi ignored her statement and gazed at her with wide eyes."

Karin rolled hers and let out a huffy breath. "That's just what I mean!" she said in exasperation.

He chuckled openly and just to tease her he reached out and grabbed her by the waist enveloping her in a warm hug.

Immediately her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. With all her might she tried to squirm out of the embrace. Failing that she pushed against his chest with her arms but he didn't budge an inch.

Smirking down at her he watched her struggle to get loose with an amused glint in his eye. Bending his head slightly he kissed her tenderly on her forehead and she stilled abruptly. Moving her head with painstaking slowness she stared uncertainly at him. His smirk only widened into a mischievous grin. Sensing something bad was about to happen, Karin tried to quickly duck her head but was much too slow.

With lightning quickness he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. Karin was shocked - both at the passion of the kiss and the fact that he had kissed her. Keeping her eyes wide open she glimpsed his lids, closed tight with desire, and wondered what emotion his expressionate eyes held. A delightful tingle went through her and she shivered, unconsciously wrapping her arms around the Brit's neck and pressing closer to him. In response he tightened his hold on her protectively and she felt her eyelids droop and thrust her lips against his to deepened the kiss even more.

Micchi was thinking to himself how lucky he was that she didn't push him away and beat him senseless for doing this. Karin was frantically trying to gain control of the situation but her thoughts were too blurred and she couldn't find the sense to pull away and tell him to stop.

After what seemed like several hours but was in reality only a few seconds Micchi forced himself to draw back from the kiss. When their lips parted Karin languidly opened her eyes her head spinning as if she had just gotten off a rollercoaster. Micchi's gaze on her was playful as usual but there was a certain seriousness to it as well.

The goddess gulped and her eyes darted to the ground. She couldn't look at him now. She just couldn't. However Micchi had other plans. Placing his hand on her chin he gently lifted her gaze to his face. His eyes locked on her's and she saw the intent in his mix-matched orbs.

A weak whimper emitted from her throat at the expression in his strong face and her eyes snapped shut fearfully. The whole scene was too much for her. She wanted to scream, wanted to cry; wanted to show some kind of emotion to let him know she needed to be left alone. At the moment she just wanted to disappear, to be anywhere but where she was right then. Feeling a hand on her cheek her eyes opened reluctantly. Micchi wasn't smirking or scoffing at her. Instead he held a look of silent determination. Karin gasped lightly - it was never a good sign when Micchi turned serious.

In a low husky tone he whispered, "So, how was it? Did you like it?"

Her green orbs widened in shock. "Your asking me if I liked the kiss," she asked slowly.

He nodded, expression unchanged.

She knew this was her cue to pull away, slap him, and call him a pervert, but somehow she didn't feel like doing any of those things. Surprising them both a small mousy reply emitted from her lips:

"It was...nice."

She blushed furiously after she said it and desperately looked anywhere but at the boy's face. Micchi didn't say anything for a moment and then without warning he burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha...oh Karin your too much! It was 'nice' was it? Just nice? Or _really_ nice?" He laughed some more.

At that the girl's cheeks reddened even more but now with anger.

"You stupid pervert! Why did you even ask? Let me go, let **go** of me!"

But he tightened his grip on her when she started to struggle against him.

"Relax love, calm down. I was just joking you know that."

Hearing him call her 'love' made her flush a light pink. She knew he didn't mean it in THAT way but it still made her feel slightly queasy. Taking a deep breath she offered him a timid smile.

"Yeah I know. And..uh...it wasn't just nice - it was amazing."

His eyes brightened and an emotion she couldn't identify flashed across his face.

He said softly, "I'm glad." And Karin felt her knees weaken with sudden longing.

This was insane. What was she thinking? This was **MICCHI** for god's sake! She wasn't sure what was going on here but she knew she didn't like it. The Brit was playing with her again. Toying with her like he always did. He didn't honestly love her - it was just another one of his stupid games!

Anger and hurt filled her heart. Glaring at him furiously she gathered all her strength and shoved herself away from the confused boy, successfully breaking his hold on her.

For a full minute there was absolute silence. Micchi was stunned speechless and Karin was too emotional too talk.

Finally Micchi spoke in a tone that belied his confusion. "What's wrong Karin?"

She glowered at him with tear-filled eyes.

"As if you don't know! This is just another game to you - you don't really care about me. Your just toying with me like you always do!"

Micchi's expression softened. "That's not true love, I do care about you. It's just that I thought you loved Kazune. I kept a safe distance to give you guys time to get together, but I also played with you to make Kazune jealous so that he would admit his feelings for you." He chuckled dryly. "He's too stubborn for his own good sometimes."

The goddess' face showed surprise. "That's why you always threw yourself on me and was so overly-kind to me? You really do have a good heart Micchi and I'm sure Kazune appreciates your efforts, but...I'm afraid it was all for nothing because..." She paused to find the right words and then smiled at him. "...I think I'm falling in love with you."

The Brit's blue and purple eyes widened with schock as Karin continued to smile at him warmly.

Before she had time to react he was embracing her yet again, but something was different this time.

It had a new feeling of _right_ to it, as if all the times they'd hugged before were only to lead up to this final, perfect moment. A moment they both felt would last a hundred eternities.

Before they pulled away they knew in their hearts that from this moment on they would be together forever.

A/N: I didn't want such an abrupt cheesy ending but oh well.


End file.
